The present application relates to a display unit that includes an organic light emitting device or the like as a display device.
In recent years, as a display unit replacing a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display using a self-luminous type organic light emitting device including an organic layer has been practically used. Since the organic EL display is a self-luminous type display, its view angle is wider than that of the liquid crystal display or the like. Further, the organic EL display has sufficient response to a high-definition and high-speed video signal.
The organic light emitting device used for such an organic EL display has the organic layer including a light emitting layer between a pair of electrodes. By applying a voltage between the electrodes, electron-hole recombination is generated in the light emitting layer, and light is emitted. The emitted light is extracted from one electrode.
In the organic EL display, in order to improve luminance while inhibiting increase of power consumption, various studies have been made. For example, a technique to provide a reflector structure including an aperture having a reflecting film on a side wall on the light extraction side of the organic light emitting device has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-531102). In the organic EL display provided with the reflector structure, light from the light emitting device is reflected from the reflecting face of the side wall of the aperture in the vertical direction to the display face.